


Perfect

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [671]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Sub Jared getting punished? Consensual of course. Any ship :)





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 2nd, 2015

Misha’s fingers trailed softly past Jared’s shoulder, and he watched the younger man quiver from the touch.

He moved and sat down in front of Jared, on the couch, pulling out his cock, and stroking it casually, eyeing his sub.

At the moment, Jared was on his knees, knees cushioned by pillows so he wouldn’t get rug burn. His hands and arms were tied behind his back, and there was a spreader bar keeping Jared’s legs open. A bright red ball gag was parting Jared’s lips, keeping him from speaking.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Misha asked. “Nothing is hurting?”

Jared shook his head, eyes on Misha’s face, though Misha knew that Jared wanted to watch his hardening dick.

“You want my cock, don’t you? Would love to be sucking it, or licking it. Maybe just have it in your mouth, and have me use you as a cock warmer.” Misha mused, a small smirk on his face.

Jared moaned softly, and nodded, and Misha could see just how hard Jared was

“But you’re not going to get it. Not right now.” Misha murmured, getting up and leaning down by Jared. “And you know why, don’t you?” His fingers traced across Jared's jaw, and Jared shuddered softly, eyes locked with Misha's blue eyes.

Jared nodded, looking at Misha, who was only inches away from his face. Misha released the gag, letting it hang from around Jared’s neck.

“And why’s that?” Misha murmured.

“I’ve been a naughty boy, Sir.” Jared replied.

“Correct. And what happens to naughty boys?” Misha asked.

“They get punished, Sir.” Jared responded.

“Very good.” Misha praised softly. “I’m going to put the gag back in your mouth. Will you be OK with that?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jared nodded, leaving his mouth open to accept the gag.

"Good boy." Misha placed the ball back in Jared’s mouth, making sure that it was secure. Misha removed the spreader bar, and helped Jared up, leaning him down on the couch, and making sure that his head was turned so Jared could breathe.

“Comfortable?” Misha checked.

Jared nodded, and Misha gave a quick sharp nod, before his hand rose and came down on Jared’s ass.

Jared moaned, fingers flexing and Misha smirked, positioning himself behind Jared, so Jared could still see him, and when his hand rose.

The next swat came down, and Misha listened to Jared moan again, Jared's ass jiggling from the smack.

“_Tsk tsk_. Are you _enjoying_ this, Jared?” Misha scolded softly, nails raking across Jared’s ass. “Naughty, naughty.”

Three swats came down one after another on Jared’s ass, and Jared cried out, eyes fluttering shut.

“Uh, uh. _Eyes_. _Open_.” Misha ordered, emphasizing his order with two swats.

Jared opened his eyes and eyed Misha, and his hand raising again.

Misha looked at Jared and gave a wicked smile, before bringing his hand down again.

_

Misha continued to spank Jared until his ass started to turn red, listening to the moans and whines that Jared made, and finally, Misha slowed, looking between Jared’s legs to see that Jared was still fully hard.

He stood Jared up, looking at the younger man, and giving a smile before he removed the gag fully.

“Got a bit of a pain kink, don’t you?” Misha murmured, hands trickling up and down Jared’s face.

“Yes, Sir.” Jared replied softly, gasping as Misha’s hands went down, massaging Jared’s ass.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Misha said, quickly moving, and placing a pillow down on the couch, before moving Jared to lie down, ass on the pillow. “As for right now. You get a reward for being such a good boy, and taking your spanking so well.” Misha grinned, leaning beside Jared, and angling his cock for Jared’s mouth.

Jared sucked in Misha’s cock, as Misha leaned over and started jerking Jared off, making the sub moan around his cock.

“Good boy.” Misha praised softly, rocking his hips slowly in the wet heat of Jared’s mouth. “Such a good boy for me.” He murmured, stroking Jared in time with his thrusts.

He continued to praise Jared, grunting and groaning, while Jared moaned around Misha’s cock.

Jared looked up at Misha, eyes begging, and Misha nodded.

“You can come.” Misha allowed.

It was all Jared needed to hear before he cried out, coming on Misha’s hand, and himself, while Misha thrust deep and came down Jared’s throat, feeling Jared work around him to swallow everything down.

When Misha pulled back, he held his hand up to Jared’s face, watching him lick off all the come there.

Misha tucked himself back in, and leaned down nuzzling against Jared’s neck, kissing him softly.

“Good boy, Jared. So, so good for me. Absolutely perfect.” Misha whispered, hands running around Jared’s relaxing body.

He looked at Jared in the eyes, before giving him a deep kiss.

“Good job, Jared. You were perfect for me.” Misha praised.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
